The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for removing coating materials from tubing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for removing a protective coating from steel tubing.
In the automotive industry, brake line tubing is manufactured and sold for installing and replacing brake line tubing in vehicles. For example, it is necessary to replace the brake line tubing of a vehicle, when the brake line tubing corrodes. Corrosion to brake line tubing may be caused, in part, by its exposure to elements such as water, salt, and other substances, which may be on the surface of roads.
Over a period of time, the exposure of the brake line tubing to elements, such as water and salt, may cause the brake line tubing to corrode. Recently, some manufacturers of brake line tubing have been coating the brake line tubing with a protective material, such as vinyl or plastic. By adding the protective coating, the brake line tubing is not as susceptible to corrosion, and the life-time of the brake line tubing is extended.
When repair of a braking system involves replacing a portion of the brake line tubing, a portion of the brake line tubing is removed and replaced by a new portion of brake line tubing. If the replacement brake line tubing has a protective coating, such as vinyl, a portion of the vinyl has to be stripped from the tubing to form a connection with the remaining components of the braking system.
The process of replacing brake line tubing, with the brake line tubing that has a protective coating material, involves: 1) removing the existing brake line tubing; 2) removing a portion of the protective coating from the replacement portion of brake line tubing; 3) sliding on a threaded flare nut/screw fitting; 4) flaring the brake line tubing by spreading or widening the tube, so the flared portion of the brake line tubing can be utilized to create the sealing surface with another component of the braking system, such as the master cylinder; and 5) screwing the flare nut with the corresponding nut/screw of another component of the braking system.
However, problems may occur in the step of sealing the brake line tubing to another component of the braking system. For example, if the plastic coating is not adequately stripped from the brake tubing, it will be difficult to create a flare on an end of the tubing, that is adequate in quality. In addition, if the brake line tubing is not adequately stripped, then the undesirable plastic coating, remaining on an end of the tubing which has been stripped for flaring, may destroy the quality of the sealing surface between the flare and the other component of the braking system. If the sealing surface is not tight, then the brake fluid, which travels through the tubing, may leak through the sealing surface.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a tool for adequately removing a portion of protective coating material from steel tubing. Further, it is desirable to provide a tool for removing a variety of lengths of a protective coating material from steel tubing. In addition, it is desirable to remove an amount of protective coating material efficiently and precisely.
In one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from tubing is provided that includes, a tool body, a tubing support, a slider support, a slider accommodated with the slider support, a blade attached to the slider, wherein the tubing support, the slider support, and the slider are accommodated with the tool body.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from tubing is provided wherein the blade has a first end that is sharpened.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from tubing is provided, wherein the blade has a second end that is sharpened, in addition to the first end that is sharpened.
In another aspect of the invention an apparatus for removing a coating material from tubing is provided wherein the blade has a first end that is longer than the second end.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from tubing is provided that includes an adjuster attached to the slider support.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from tubing is provided wherein the adjuster is a rotatable wheel.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from tubing is provided, wherein the tubing support structure includes a first roller and a second roller, and wherein the first roller and the second roller are accommodated with in the tool body.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from tubing is provided, wherein the first roller has a first rim and the second roller has a second rim, and wherein the first rim of the first roller and second rim of the second roller stabilize the tubing on the first roller and the second roller.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from tubing is provided, wherein a first pin and a second pin are utilized to accommodate the first roller and the second roller within the body.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from a tubing is provided, wherein the blade is attached to the slider by a fastener.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from tubing is provided, wherein the blade is attached to the slider by a fastener that is a screw.
In another aspect of the invention, means for positioning the tubing is provided, as well as means for removing the coating material from the tubing, a means for raising and lowering the removing means, and a means for assembling the positioning means, the removing means, and the raising and lowering means with each other as a tool.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from tubing is provided, wherein the removing means is a blade.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from tubing is provided wherein the blade has at least a first end that is sharpened.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from tubing is provided, wherein the raising and lowering includes an adjuster and a slider support.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from tubing is provided, wherein the adjuster is a rotatable wheel.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from tubing is provided, wherein the positioning means includes a first roller and a second roller.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for removing a coating material from a tubing is provided wherein the first roller and the second roller each have a rim to stabilize the tubing when the tubing is positioned on the first roller and the second roller.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for removing a coating material from a tubing is provided that includes placing the tubing on a tubing support accommodated within a tool body, lowering a blade onto the tubing until the blade pierces the coating material on the tubing, and rotating the tool body around the tubing until the coating material is stripped from the tubing.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for removing a coating material is provided wherein the blade has at least a first end that is sharpened.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for removing a coating material from a tubing is provided that includes, utilizing an adjuster to change a position of the slider.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.